


Howlin' For You

by backspacedintooblivion (Evil_and_I_know_it)



Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Pack Alpha Hakyeon, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Wonshik is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/backspacedintooblivion
Summary: "If you don't have the time and money for both a boyfriend and a dog, then I, a terrifying werewolf, am an excellent bargain."credit: tumblr user schmergo





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some clarifications before we get started:  
> Supernatural beings are known in this universe, however in this fic we're only dealing with werewolves.  
> It gets a little ???? in the middle but the humor will pick up in the next chapter!!  
> Ages:  
> Hakyeon+ Taekwoon- 32  
> Jaehwan- 27  
> Hongbin+ Wonshik- 26  
> Sanghyuk- 22

“Hi Wonshikie! Did you come to sing with the babies again?”

Wonshik visibly hesitates at the door. He pulls out a piece of paper and clears his throat.

“I-if you don't have time and money for a…” He stops to make pained sound. Jaehwan is on him in a second.

“Are you okay?” He fusses. “Why are you reading from a paper? Did you forget your words again?”

“I'm fine, hyung. Let me start again.” He takes a deep breath. “If you don't have time and money for a dog and a boyfriend, then I, a terrifying werewolf, am an excellent bargain.”

Jaehwan looks at him, as if waiting for a punch line but Wonshik just smiles sheepishly.

“What.”

“Er, surprise?”

“Whatever joke Sanghyuk paid you to pull, please understand that it's not very funny. Also, it's so mean? I cry one time about being lonely and they send the most eligible wolf they have to prank me.”

Jaehwan stormed off, leaving the front door open. Wonshik sighed before neatly arranging his shoes in the shoe rack. Jaehwan enjoyed being a slob but on the two days that he took singing lessons for the community puppies, he insisted on order.

“Hyung, Puppy didn't pay me for anything,” he said, peeking into the kitchen where Jaehwan was angrily drinking juice. “It's actually a little more complicated than that.”

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow and poured another glass of juice.

“So complicated that you had to use a Tumblr post to ask me out? Really Wonshik, you have the subtlety of a rock to the face. If you liked me, I would have figured it out by now.”

Wonshik pouted. He wasn't _that_ obvious.

“It's going to take a while to explain and we probably need Hakyeon hyung to be there as well. Can we do it after your class? I'd like to sit in, if you don't mind.”

The fact that the pack alpha had to be there, concerned Jaehwan a little bit. Hakyeon had been the most welcoming when he had decided to move into their small town, belongings stuffed into his car. But he had also seen Hakyeon angry, only once, but it was enough.

“Fine, but only if you help me teach them Rolling in the Deep.”

“Hyung, they're seven.”

“Your point? Everyone regardless of age, sex, gender, and species should know Adele.”

Wonshik snorted but dutifully helped Jaehwan set the mats for class. Jaehwan was officially the high school history teacher, but he also managed the choir and musical theatre. He started bi-weekly classes for the puppies after a student’s younger brother made a special request.

Their town was small enough for one person to have multiple jobs and not feel overwhelmed by it. Of course, humans did avoid a town with a largely werewolf population, but that made things slightly easier. Jaehwan was one of the few humans, along with Hongbin, the vet, and half of Eunkwang’s family. Jaehwan had fit into the town seamlessly, with his loud laugh and ridiculously cute antics. Wonshik shook his head and smiled, remembering the first day Jaehwan had walked into the clinic. He had shrieked at Wonshik’s wolf form and then proceeded to drape himself over the ‘giant, cute husky.’ By the time Hongbin showed up, Wonshik was asleep on Jaehwan’s lap as he read a book on bovine pregnancies.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing hyung, just thinking about how cute you are.”

Jaehwan blushed and stomped away, muttering about unfairly handsome wolves with silver hair, muffling his scream when Wonshik’s rumbling laughter followed him to the door.

* * *

“It’s r, Sejongie,” Jaehwan explained, patiently.

“Lolling in the deep,” she repeated.

Jaehwan sighed. Maybe he had been a little ambitious trying to teach a bunch of excitable seven year-olds Adele. He pet Sejong on the head and turned to look at Wonshik. The wolf had Kyungsoo quietly sitting in his lap, tracing his tattoos with small curious fingers, while he taught Chanyeol how to rap the lyrics. It was unfairly cute. Jaehwan clapped his hands.

“One, two, three, eyes on me!”

“One, two, eyes on you!”

“Okay babies, maybe Rolling in the Deep wasn’t the best idea. Jaehwannie is sorry,” he pouted. “Do you want to learn something of your choice tomorrow?”

Daehwi tentatively raised his hand. “Can we learn ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’?”

Kyungsoo, Eunji and Chanyeol nodded excitedly, while the rest just looked up at him with big eyes. Wonshik just shrugged when Jaehwan turned to him.

“I can get Bin to bring his guitar to help you out.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll be learning that tomorrow. Good job today babies!”

“What are we learning tomorrow?”

All the children gasped, and then proceeded to throw themselves at the visitor. He was on the floor in a minute, sat upon by content puppies and one human child.

Hakyeon laughed, despite the large child sitting on his chest. He made sure to run his hands over all of their heads and necks, and squeezing the ones closest to him. As pack alpha, his scent was the most calming and the children gravitated towards him naturally. He sat up slowly, artfully arranging the children, beckoning Jaehwan and Wonshik closer. He couldn’t hug them with the barrier of clingy children, but he did manage to scent them to his contentment.

“Babies, why don’t we get off of Hakyeon hyung and go eat the snacks? I made dinosaur biscuits!”

The children whined, but obediently got up, each giving Hakyeon a hug. It was times like this Jaehwan envied Hakyeon. Even their big-bad-college-wolf puppy, Sanghyuk, could be found in the main house, sprawled across Hakyeon with his head tucked under the alpha’s neck. But Sanghyuk wasn’t the best example, he was just a giant pretender that enjoyed Hakyeon’s babying. Their pack was extremely tactile, something that Jaehwan thoroughly appreciated.

Wonshik moved to sit beside Hakyeon once the children were comfortably settled. Hakyeon smiled and tickled his chin.

“You’re still as much of a puppy as they are, Wonshikie.”

They sat quietly leaning against each other, waiting for Jaehwan to send off his charges with lots of hugs and smacking kisses. He returned within a few a minutes and flopped boneless against Hakyeon.

“Who knew kids could be that exhausting?”

“You did,” said Hakyeon, amused. “Your exact words were, hyung I’m never going to teach kids because they exhaust me.”

“You try saying no to those faces,” he grumbled.

“I’d rather convince Hyukkie to eat his vegetables again. He was such a brat, growing up. But I’m not here to talk about children today, yours or mine. Should we move to the couch? This is nice, but my knees are already complaining.”

They wordlessly get up, the silence more tense than before. Jaehwan brought them some juice and cookies while they settled.

“Thank you, Jaehwannie. Let’s begin.”

* * *

Jaehwan was one of the taller humans in the town, but at that moment, sitting in between Wonshik and Hakyeon, he felt smaller than ever. Wonshik kept his distance, even though he tried to reach out for him a few times before stopping himself in a jerky motion.

“So you’re telling me,” Jaehwan said, in a quiet voice. “That Wonshik’s wolf has chosen me as a ma-, as someone permanent. And that he has been denying it for _years_ because he thought I wouldn’t feel the same way. Now if he doesn’t claim me by his birthday, he’s going to go mad. Is that it or is there some other fucked up condition to go with it?”

Wonshik flinched, but Hakyeon stayed as calm as ever. He got up and kneeled in front of Jaehwan, eliciting gasps from both of them.

“Hyung, what are you doing? Get up!”

“Let me do this, Jaehwannie. Your well-being and happiness is my responsibility. I knew about Wonshik, but I dealt with it like a friend, not the pack alpha and you got caught in the middle. Madness is a rare and terrifying reality for unmated wolves who imprint on people. People don’t hear of it in the context of young wolves, because not everyone is a blockhead like Wonshik and they actually talk to people before it gets too bad. I cannot force you to accept him, but I was hoping, after that day, that you harbored some attraction to Wonshik. Or do I have to go beat up Sanghyuk for spreading rumors?”

Jaehwan pouted. He knew it was a bad idea to go drinking with Hakyeon’s demon spawn, but Sanghyuk was persuasive and had Taekwoon’s credit card.

“I always thought he was cute and nice and smart. But he never showed an interest, so I just. Didn’t do anything. For the longest time, I thought he would end up being mates with Hongbin.”

Hakyeon stood up and smacked Wonshik across the head. It got him a more subdued reaction than usual, with a lot less yelling and posturing, and just a wounded pout. Hakyeon jerked his head towards Jaehwan and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to head back now. Sanghyuk is home for the semester break. Call me if you need anything at all, Jaehwannie.”

He pet them both on the side of their necks and strode out, hoping they would resolve things.

* * *

When Hakyeon got home, Sanghyuk was lounging on his beloved sofa eating Doritos and getting crumbs everywhere.

“Han Sanghyuk, do not eat trash on my sofa.”

“You’re not my real mom.”

Hakyeon pinched his waist. “I’m not your fake mom either. But I paid for that sofa and if I see your grubby cheese handprints anywhere near it, I’m going to ban snacks from this house and _you_ can tell Taekwoon why.”

Sanghyuk, who was about to wipe a very orange hand on the sofa, quickly changed targets. Half of Hakyeon’s knee was orange before he could even move. Hakyeon growled and leaned over to bite Sanghyuk’s nose in reprimand.

“Gross, hyung. Please punish me through human methods. I hate having to explain why I have bite marks in the weirdest places when I’m not even dating anyone.”

Already tired of Sanghyuk’s sass, Hakyeon chose not to reply and fell backwards on his charge, using him as a pillow. He wiggled until he was comfortable (and had elbowed Sanghyuk in the stomach) and pet the face behind him blindly. Sanghyuk sighed and adjusted himself so that Hakyeon was lying between his legs, with his back pressed to his chest.

“How did it go with Moonmoon and Jaehwan hyung?”

Hakyeon sighed. “Puppy, now is not the time for memes. It well as well as it could have. Jaehwan was understandably upset. I don’t even know what Wonshik was thinking by hiding this from everyone.”

“Wonshik hyung should be called puppy, not me,” Sanghyuk huffed. “At least I know when to confess instead of killing myself.”

Before Hakyeon could scold him further, Taekwoon walked in and shot them a look. He ran the only restaurant in town that was not a diner, something for special occasions. He was still in his apron and smelt like garlic, grease and sweat.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,” replied Sanghyuk, wrinkling his nose. “You can apologize by taking a bath.”

Taekwoon ignored him and pressed a kiss to both Sanghyuk and Hakyeon’s foreheads. He stood for a minute letting Sanghyuk neck-chop him for the kiss and then walked towards his bedroom.

“Call me when dinner’s ready!”

“Well, you heard the man,” said Hakyeon, standing up. “Come on puppy, your turn to cook.”

Sanghyuk groaned. “Fine, but I’m making chicken nuggets and ramen and nobody gets to complain.”

* * *

After Hakyeon left, Wonshik fidgeted a moment before taking his place in front of Jaehwan. Unsure of what to say, he just sat there, looking at the carpet.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Wonshik looked up at Jaehwan’s whisper. His face looked torn between anger and hurt, and Wonshik hated himself for putting that emotion there. He slowly reached out and held Jaehwan’s hand.

“I would never want to force you into anything. At first I just thought it was a crush. But then, every full moon I got an unexpected urge to come to your house, every time you hung out with someone other than me I got jealous, so I went to speak to the Elders about it.” Wonshik bit his lip. “I, uh, also thought you liked Hongbin? So I, blocked myself from smelling your emotions?”

Jaehwan pulled back his hand and flicked Wonshik on the forehead.

“Sanghyuk was right. You _are_ Moonmoon.”

“Puppy is going to get a dozen neck chops if he doesn’t shut up soon,” Wonshik grumbled. “Since when have you two been hanging out and gossiping about me anyway?”

Jaehwan blushed slightly. After Hongbin and Wonshik, Sanghyuk was his closest friend in town.

“Well, with you and Hongbin being all domestic, I needed someone to cry to. Plus, he bribed me with free alcohol. We went to the city, rented a fancy room to stay in and got absolutely black out drunk. It was fantastic. Seeing Taekwoon hyung’s face after he got billed for it was even better.”

They fell silent after that. Being forced to confront the fact that you were responsible for someone else’s life was quite heavy-handed for a regular Tuesday. Wonshik picked at the rip in his jeans. It was easier to explain to wolves, who had grown up with the myth and lore of bonding. But, Jaehwan was a human who had started living with wolves only a few years ago.

“I need to think about it,” said Jaehwan finally. “I’m not going to let you die, Wonshik but I need to talk to people and do some research before I give you a final answer. Is that okay?”

“Of course! Hyung, take all the time you need. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you enough time to mentally prepare yourself. I was being stupid.”

Jaehwan smiled a little. “You were being the giant self-doubting softie that you are, but that’s okay. Now get out of my house and go bother someone else.”

Wonshik got up and dusted off his jeans. “Yeah, I think it’s time that Sanghyuk and I have a nice conversation.” He paused for a second. “I won’t come over until you manage to figure everything out. If we do this, we’ll both do it willingly, so don’t force yourself hyung.”

He leaned in and hugged Jaehwan softly, loose enough to let him pull out of it.

“See you around, Jaehwannie.”

Jaehwan waited for ten minutes before texting the one person that would help him rationalize.

**_To:  
Human Bean_ **

_Hey, meet me @ the library in 15. It’s life or death. Bring food._

* * *

It was nearing 9 PM by the time Jaehwan reached the library. The town library used to be open at all hours to provide a study space for students or anyone who needed a quiet spot. But after someone stole a book on witchcraft, Hakyeon only allowed a few people in at night. Jaehwan waited on the steps, clutching at a thermos of coffee. Someone cleared their throat and he looked up to smile at the figure clutching bags of takeout and a laptop.

“This better be good, hyung. I had to leave my cats alone for an entire night. If they shred my carpet, you’re paying for it.”

“My Bean!” Jaehwan cried and then quickly sobered. “Wonshik imprinted on me and if I don’t complete the bond, he’ll die by his next birthday.”

Hongbin stared at him, unblinking till Jaehwan fidgeted. He sighed and made his way to the library door, struggling to open it with the bags in his arms.

“Why is it always you, hyung?”

* * *

They set up in one of the library’s many reading rooms. Jaehwan filled Hongbin in as they ate dinner, Hongbin’s eyes getting larger with everything that Jaehwan said.

“Wow, I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.”

Jaehwan just hummed around his chicken. Hongbin and Wonshik lived and worked together. It was strange that Wonshik didn’t tell him, but then he also thought that Jaehwan had feelings for Hongbin.

“That tall idiot thought I had feelings for you, that’s why he didn’t mention it to anyone except Hakyeon hyung, which is also why I need your help. I know nothing about bonding or how it works or why Wonshik will die by this particular birthday only. Minah is older than him but I don’t see anyone running around trying to make sure she doesn’t die.”

Hongbin pursed his lips. “Well, magic has never been necessarily logical. The very existence of werewolves is something that you couldn’t explain without magic. Give me a minute.”

He put away the leftovers and cleared the table. Murmuring to himself, Hongbin walked towards the last shelf of library while Jaehwan looked on. There was some cursing and a loud sneeze, but Hongbin returned shortly with a large, old book in his hands.

“ _Et magicae lunae: An introductory guide to the creatures of the night,”_ Jaehwan read out. “Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“Just read the chapters on the wolves, hyung. It should give you a basic understanding of everything from their physiology to their pack bonds and mating. Meanwhile, I’m going to look up specific things that might give us some clarity on Wonshik’s situation.”

“Thank you for this, Hongbin.”

“He’s my friend too, hyung. Even though he has wool in his head.”

* * *

They spend the next few hours engrossed by their reading. Hongbin moved around the shelves with ease, pulling out countless texts on werewolf physiology and the magic of soul bonding. Jaehwan however focused on his lone book.

**_Physiology:_ **

_While werewolf physiology is not much different from human, they possess attributes of wolves as well. Sharper canines, a keen sense of smell, quicker reflexes are some of the obvious similarities. The vocal chords of a werewolf are similar to other canines and can produce the same guttural growl in both human and wolf form. Due to a slow aging process and advanced senses, werewolves physically appear young well into their 60s. Genitalia in werewolves is in accordance to their dynamic and is covered at length under Section 7 of this chapter. More on the magic of werewolf being can be found in **Chapter 13: Magic and its Effect on Creatures of the Night.** _

_Physically, a werewolf may appear human until afraid or threatened. Under those circumstances, their eyes may change color based on their dynamic (red- alpha, yellow- beta, blue- omega), their canines may elongate and their nails may turn to claws. To threaten a werewolf is a foolish exercise, yet there are precautions to be taken to avoid doing so accidentally. Werewolves feel irrationally territorial about their property and pack. This may extend to their human friends or mates, if threatened._

_Due to the Magic of the Moon, a werewolf has special healing abilities and a longer than average life-span. The oldest recorded wolf is Elder Ahn Chilhyun, whose age is 175 years old at the time of writing this guide. This may be due to his status as one of the Firsts, but it is remarkable nevertheless. A wolf’s lifespan may increase or shorten due to their pack composition and mates. A wolf with a non-supernatural mate may live up to an average human age._

**_Pack and Bonding:_ **

_A pack is the most important source of wellness for the werewolf. A lone wolf is a danger to themselves and the society. A pack may function as a family or organization, as they share an intimacy yet a firm hierarchy. The pack Alpha and their Mate are ranked the highest and must be respected. It is their duty to provide a safe, comfortable life with dignity for their pack. They take part in subtle forms of scenting, to provide comfort and a sense of belonging. The pack Alpha has the most comforting scent to the pack and can calm down even the angriest of wolves._

_The pack Alpha has the ability to form a pack bond through which all wolves can communicate. However, most choose to avoid that to protect a semblance of privacy which is difficult to attain when living around creatures with heightened senses. Instead, the wolves form individual bonds with the Alpha to pledge loyalty and support and receive the same._

“Hongbinnie,” whined Jaehwan. “Why do I have to read about the things I know already?”

“Because you need to understand where Hakyeon hyung and Wonshik are coming from. Have you gotten to the mating bonds yet?”

“No.”

“Then get to it.” Hongbin threw a bunched up tissue at Jaehwan’s head. “Also, I called puppy over to help us with some practical knowledge. Taekwoon hyung’s dropping him off in a bit.”

Jaehwan perked up. “Sanghyuk’s coming? Good, I need a strong bone-crushing hug.”

Hongbin tuned out his whining after that and got back to his book. Pouting, Jaehwan did the same.

**_Mating bonds_ **

_A mating bond is one of the most important bonds in a werewolf’s life. Wolves mate for life and therefore, sometimes spend years finding their True Mate. A precursor to finding a True Mate is imprinting. Once a wolf imprints on another person, the need to form a bond is immense. They are drawn to the person every full moon and feel extremely territorial and possessive over them. However, imprinting is a rare phenomenon amongst wolves. It happens only to those pairings where a true bond is possible. If the imprinted does not return the wolf’s feelings or is unaware of them, it may lead to madness or death for the wolf. Therefore it is essential that the wolf begins their courtship or forms a bond before the imprint completes five years._

Jaehwan sighed and let his head fall down on the open book. He really wanted to strangle Wonshik. It had been almost six years since he moved to the town, and four since they got close. Wonshik was walking a thin line.

“I see you’re finally educating yourself.”

He jumped at the voice. Sanghyuk was sitting on top of the table, next to Hongbin’s organized pile of books. He looked so soft with his worn out college hoodie and shorts and messy hair and Jaehwan felt himself tear up. He needed that damn hug.

Luckily, Sanghyuk sensed what was happening and climbed down to dislodge Jaehwan from his chair. He then sat down, pulling Jaehwan on to his lap and squeezed him as tight as he could without hurting him.

“Let it out, Jaehwannie. But don’t wipe your snot on me.”

Jaehwan let out a watery giggle and pressed himself further into Sanghyuk’s chest. They heard a sigh and the scrapping of a chair before Hongbin joined them, arms draped over their shoulders.

“Hey Hyukkie, do you want to make Wonshik mad?”

Sanghyuk made an offended noise. “How could you ask me something like that, Bean hyung? I live to aggravate.”

Hongbin grinned. “If you die, it’s not my fault.”

“Deal.”

“Before we try to harass Wonshik,” interjected Jaehwan. “Which I’m all for, by the way, tell us some of your wolfy secrets, puppy.”

“What do you want to know?” Sanghyuk adjusted Jaehwan on his lap. “The imprinting and stuff is better explained in the book so I’m not sure how I’ll be helpful.”

“Tell me about mating bonds.”

Sanghyuk and Hongbin exchanged a look. The only mated pair they knew intimately were Hakyeon and Taekwoon, and they weren’t the most conventional.

“Well,” he started. “I wasn’t old enough to observe my parents’ relationship before they died. Hakyeon hyung took me in before he met Taekwoon hyung, though. It was weird at first because their personalities are so different. I didn’t think Taekwoon hyung felt the same way and even confronted him about it once.”

“It was very funny,” added Hongbin. “Baby Hyukkie in tears confronting tall, broad Taekwoonie about why he doesn’t love Hakyeon hyung.”

“Shut up, I was twelve. _Anyway,_ there was no imprinting involved there, because apparently True Mates are supposed to produce powerful babies or something like that and neither of them have the machinery for it.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hyung, let me finish. It also implies that there needs to be some instant sexual attraction and with Taekwoon hyung taking time to trust people, obviously that did not happen. And yeah, their courtship was pretty slow and a lot of people thought they were platonic mates until Hakyeon hyung showed up with a hickey the size of Antarctica.” He paused to make a disgusted face. “Which is, honestly not the best thing to see on your parental figure.”

“Puppy,” said Jaehwan, patience wearing out. “What about the bond?”

“Oh right. They’re together for life, nothing can change that except death. They were lucky that both of them are wolves, so no weird biting except for the claiming mark that they put on each other. In a regular mating bond, you can feel your partner’s feelings and vague thoughts, but because Hakyeon hyung is pack Alpha as well, they can communicate through it to a certain degree.”

“So they’re not true mates?”

Sanghyuk hesitated. “It is…a little more complicated than that. The lore of the true mates being absolute only if there’s an imprint is bullshit. There have been many interpretations of what a true mate should be, so you shouldn’t really go by the guide on that. Everything else is pretty solid, though.”

Jaehwan felt overwhelmed. He knew he would never let Wonshik die, but the commitment that came with it was far too much. He squinted at the clock, 3 AM. He needed sleep, peace of mind and maybe a huge breakfast when he woke up. Jaehwan face planted into Sanghyuk’s chest again.

“Wake me up when this mess is cleared,” he grumbled and promptly fell asleep.

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Hongbin quickly placed all the books back into their shelves and cleared the table. “Come on, let’s get him home.”

Sanghyuk stood up, carrying Jaehwan with him. He followed Hongbin out of the library and waited for him to lock up.

“Will you stay with him tonight?”

“Yeah, I think he needs it.”

They walked to Jaehwan’s house in silence, mulling over how their friends’ lives had changed over a few hours.

“Do you think he won’t go through with it?”

Hongbin pursed his lips. “He loves Wonshik too much to let him die. Even if it’s not the same love that Wonshik is feeling.”

When they reached the house, they saw a familiar silver wolf sitting on the porch. It perked up when it saw them, but growled a little at Sanghyuk.

“Oh, be quiet. Jaehwan hyung smells like me on most days anyway.”

The growl intensified. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes pointedly and stepped over Wonshik to get to the door.

“You don’t scare me, Moonmoon. Now stop growling before you wake hyung up.”

Wonshik stopped but not before he nipped at Sanghyuk’s exposed calf. Hongbin sighed.

“Stop acting like children.” He turned to the wolf. “Kim Wonshik, you have some explaining to do, you little shit. Sanghyuk will take care of Jaehwan hyung, but you’re coming home with me.”

Wonshik sulked towards Hongbin, head bowed. He barked once at Sanghyuk, who flipped him off in lieu of a goodbye. They stood by the gate until they saw the bedroom light in Jaehwan’s house switch on.

“Come on,” murmured Hongbin. “Looks like you need some TLC too.”

They walked back quietly in the darkness and shuffled to bed once they got home. Wonshik stayed in his wolf form and waited for Hongbin to strip before he flopped on top of him.

“You’re lucky Jaehwan is as clingy as you are,” Hongbin grumbled. “Someone else would have pushed you off the bed.”

Wonshik just licked him in response.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler-y chapter with lots of conversation and some nonsense.

Jaehwan woke up to warmth and fur in his mouth. He didn’t have to look around to figure out who the wolf was. Sanghyuk was the largest wolf in their small town (and a few other parts of the country) and his sandy brown fur was easily identifiable in a sea of dark browns, greys and reds. Along with Sanghyuk, only Wonshik and Hakyeon could boast of different colored fur.

“Puppy, get your ass off my chest,” grumbled Jaehwan, spitting out hair.

The wolf just wiggled around in the bed, smacking Jaehwan in the face with his tail before settling his head on his chest instead. He gazed up at Jaehwan with mischievous eyes.

“Whatever you’re planning, don’t.”

Sanghyuk barked something that strangely sounded like a laugh and proceeded to lick Jaehwan across the face and neck. Ignoring Jaehwan’s pterodactyl screech, he continued until he could hear giggles.

“Stop, Hyukkie! I’m going to stink of you!”

“Good.”

Jaehwan shrieked again at Sanghyuk’s sudden shift and nakedness. He threw his shorts at him.

“Dress yourself, you jackass. I don’t want to see your dangly bits this early in the morning.”

“That’s not what you said that night,” Sanghyuk sang. But he put on his shorts and jumped back into bed. Despite his complaints, Jaehwan snuggled right up to Sanghyuk and poked his toned stomach.

“I was drunk that night and wanted to know how much truth werewolf porn had in it. I couldn’t ask Hakyeon hyung, Taekwoonie hyung would rip my head off.”

“Not true, he would only spit in your food or something.”

“Must I remind you about Wongeun?”

Sanghyuk shuddered, dislodging Jaehwan slightly. Hakyeon’s ex-boyfriend had come to visit once and his touchiness had not impressed Taekwoon in the slightest. Safe to say, Wongeun hadn’t returned after that.

“Never thought Daegunni would get jealous,” mused Sanghyuk. “It was always Hakyeon hyung back when they were dating.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Once a girl hit on Taekwoon hyung at the club and Hakyeon hyung came home and broke a door, a table and an old bedframe.”

Jaehwan frowned. “Is this how it always is? Irrationally possessiveness, breaking of furniture?”

Sanghyuk shifted a little and pulled Jaehwan up to cradle his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and held him tightly.

“You don’t have to worry so much, Jaehwannie. Wonshik hyung loves you so much that everything that he does is stupid at the moment. He can’t even think straight. Possessiveness is a trait every werewolf has, we can’t avoid it. You need to draw boundaries for your own relationship, no one else. The only person he’s jealous of right now is me, because we spend so much time together.”

“And this,” Jaehwan gestured to their position, “is going to help, how?”

Sanghyuk tightened his hold. “This is me showing him that he’ll have to work hard for you to accept him. I’m a little possessive of you too, hyung. You’re one of my best friends and not even Moonmoon hyung is going to take that away from me. Besides, I like it when you smell like me.”

“Oh, my Hyuk puppy.” Jaehwan reached up and kissed his cheek. “Life would be so much easier if it was you.”

“Sorry hyung, I am but a heterosexual.”

“Just my luck.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sanghyuk’s stomach grumbled.

“Come on, puppy. Let’s get some food and then call Wonshik.”

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. “You’re ready to do this now?”

“Might as well. I like Wonshik, there is potential there. I don’t want to rush into it when his death is looming over us.”

Tilting his head, Sanghyuk nodded. They both got out of bed and pulled on some more clothes before heading down to the kitchen. They had had enough sleepovers to know where everything was and what to make for breakfast. Apart from a ‘gross hyung, don’t eat with your mouth open’, they ate in silence.

* * *

In hindsight, they probably should not have called a possessive werewolf to visit when both of them were a picture of domestic bless. Wonshik’s eyes had already turned bright red the minute he stepped into the house. He let out a low growl.

“Hello.”

The strain on his control was quite evident. Subtly, Sanghyuk stepped away from Jaehwan, who made a confused noise.

“You’re already wearing my hoodie, hyung. Let’s not push it.”

The red lessened, but Jaehwan could still see a tinge of it around his irises. He crossed his arms.

“You can’t stop me from cuddling anyone, Wonshik. I won’t stop hanging out with my friends just because you feel jealous.”

“That’s not what is happening, Jaehwannie,” said Sanghyuk. “Wonshik hyung’s wolf sees me as a threat to his relationship with you. He thinks I’m trying to steal you.”

“I’m not an object!”

“Not the point. The wolf part is irrational and you smell like I’ve rolled all over you. The only thing left for me to do is piss on you.”

Wonshik let out a guttural growl and Jaehwan flinched, instinctively hiding behind Sanghyuk. The growl turned into a whine. Wonshik’s eyes were still red, but he looked…hurt.

“I don’t want to scare you,” he said, voice hoarse. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go. This was not a good idea.”

Jaehwan’s hand shot out and grabbed him before he could leave. He could see the aggressiveness physically leaving Wonshik’s body.

“Please. I’m sorry too, I should have known better. Stay, Wonshikie. Please.”

“Okay.”

* * *

They found themselves on the same couch as the day before, but only with Sanghyuk in the middle instead of Hakyeon.

“This is way too awkward for me, so I’m going to go upstairs and destroy all of Jaehwannie’s high scores. I can still hear you, so no funny business.” He narrowly avoided Jaehwan’s fist and got off the couch. “Also, Wonshikie hyung, I love you but if you hurt or scare him I will murder you, no joke.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes flashed red for a second and then he smiled down at them. He leaned in to kiss Jaehwan on the forehead and ran a hand across his neck before walking out of the room.

“I swear the little shit does this to piss me off.”

“Huh?”

“The scenting,” Wonshik gestured. “The kisses, being overly affectionate in front of me.”

Jaehwan pouted. “Hyukkie and I have always been like this. He’s not doing this for show.”

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that he’s playing it up to insult me specifically. Because he knows it would drive me insane smelling another wolf on you, especially since I’m so invested in this.”

“Well, that’s not very nice of him.”

“Puppy has never played nice. Especially not with people he loves. Hongbin said he told you about what happened the first time Hakyeon hyung brought Taekwoon hyung home. Did he also tell you that puppy bit Taekwoon hyung and set a spider loose in his room?”

“Hyukkie did _what?_ ”

“Moomoon hyung, don’t be an asshole!” came a shout from upstairs.

“I’m just returning the favor, you brat!”

Jaehwan giggled and relaxed slightly. This was the Wonshik he was used to. Not broody, jealous, asshole-wolf.

“Can I, I mean if you don’t think it’s too soon, can I take you out on a date?”

“To be fair, I think you should have done that years ago,” said Jaehwan wryly. “But okay, we can go out on a date. You have to explain everything else first though. I didn’t get much past the mating bonds before I fell asleep on Hyukkie.”

Wonshik growled again, but stopped himself before it could escalate. He visibly swallowed and looked away from Jaehwan.

“I can’t help being jealous of puppy, I was too dumb to notice that you spent more time with him than with Hongbin.”

“Do you,” Jaehwan hesitated. “Should I go take a shower so that you can be more comfortable? And then we can go out?”

Wonshik looked at him with relief and an emotion that Jaehwan was too scared to name.

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Sanghyuk came down to the living room as Jaehwan got ready. He offered Wonshik a bottle of juice and a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” he said, a little awkwardly. “But I got a little upset that you held out for so long. And this was after I told you that Jaehwan hyung was interested. You were being so stupid, I just had to tell Hakyeon hyung.”

“It’s alright, puppy. I know how possessive you can get. I feel like we’ve been going around in circles with apologies, my stupidity and Jaehwan feeling strange and overwhelmed. It won’t get better until we actually talk, apart from all you nosy wolves.” 

“I’ll have you know that I am appropriately nosy and I get that from my wonderful dad-brother, Cha Hakyeon. If you have a problem with that take it up with him.”

Sanghyuk lay down in Wonshik’s lap after that, demanding pets so that he could take a nap. Amused but not surprised, Wonshik obliged and for the first time after the imprinting, removed the block he had placed from smelling Jaehwan.

He could smell Jaehwan’s hesitance and excitement mixed with his usual scent of lavender and sugar. Wonshik had a theory that the sugary smell was because of the sheer number of unhealthy snacks Jaehwan consumed on a daily basis. The scent suddenly got stronger and he could hear him running down the stairs.

Jaehwan came down looking as cute as a button with a white t-shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. He had even pushed his hair back and applied a little lip gloss. Wonshik wanted to cry.

Sanghyuk got off Wonshik’s lap with a wrinkled nose.

“Adoration smells disgusting. Get out, both of you. You’re stinking up the place.”

Jaehwan just laughed and tugged Wonshik off the sofa, who followed like a love-struck puppy.

“Bye Hyukkie! Lock the door on your way out!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t! Be safe! Use a condom!”

“Shut up puppy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and feel free to ask questions! I'm @evilandiknowit on twitter!


End file.
